Adult incontinence (“AI”) articles are designed to absorb and contain liquid and other discharges from the human body to prevent the body and clothing from becoming soiled. Some wearers prefer a pant style that provides the maximum coverage, fully covering the buttocks as well as rising up past and covering the belly button. Other wearers, however, especially younger wearers, prefer lower cut designs as these articles are typically more underwear like and less noticeable under clothing. The challenge, however, is to provide the desired level of leak protection, while providing an article with a smaller silhouette. Another challenge is to provide a line-up of AI articles that meets the needs and stylistic desires of diverse wearers, which can range over several hundred pounds. Beyond the nonwoven structure and elastic profiles of these articles, there is a need to communicate the fit and performance of the article. Thus, it is the combination of nonwovens/elastic structure and visual characteristics (including graphics) that makes for a complete article, that not only performs, but also signals to the wearer that the needed fit and performance can be/is being achieved. Thus, it is an object of the present disclosure to describe absorbent articles and arrays of absorbent articles designed to meet these needs.